Welcome to Beacon Hills, Carrie
by light.after.ashes
Summary: Everybody thinks that Carrie White died in her hometown. Little do they know that she had escaped and made her way across the country to Beacon Hills, California. The nemeton acting as a supernatural Beacon that continues to bring new creature after creature to the once quiet town. With a Nogitsune possessing Stiles threatening Scott's pack, will Carrie be any help? Or bring Hell?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Welcome to my first ever post on !  
I was actually inspired to write this from my roleplay partner, beautifullyimaginated.  
I am the Scott McCall roleplayer she mentions in the beginning of her version of the crossover.  
Please leave reviews, critiques, etc.  
Also let me know if you like it or not or would like to see more.  
Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Lately, everything seems to be getting more and more out of control. Why? Why does it keep happening? Why doesn't it stop? I just want it to stop! My eyes shut tight as I fought back the Alpha that was just begging to surface. I'm pretty sure that my door has been closed, but I still have to be on red alert. Especially with Stiles being the Nogitsune. I sigh. My eyes open while I'm driving my dirt bike to school. The feeling of disappointment and complete helplessness drowning me to the point where I just wanted to die to not have to deal with all of it. But, I couldn't. My friends - no, my _pack - _needs me. I'm not going to be like my dad and run out with things got tough. It was time to man up and deal with it.

I took a deep breath as I parked in my usual spot at Beacon Hills High. After removing my helmet, I got off the bike and went to find Stiles by his jeep. He was still tired as Hell. We both were from staying up all night. He fought to stay awake to keep the Nogitsune at bay, and I stayed up with him for moral support like the good brother that I am. It was just so brutal. If I feel helpless in helping him…. I can't even begin to imagine what he's even going through. Being possessed, having zero control over your thoughts and actions, going places and doing things that you really don't even want to do. Deaton helped by injecting him with poison for the Fox inside him. The Nogitsune should hopefully die soon from that, or at least that's what Deaton said, and he's usually right. He is my emissary after all.

When I finally reached Stiles, he was yawning. That, in turn, caused me to yawn and I noticed a few other people yawning too; that just made me chuckle. "I guess yawns are contagious." I said. Stiles blinked and shook his head, trying to make sense of it. "What?" He asked, looking at me like I had just spoken some alien language. I just pointed around to everybody yawning like a domino effect. He snorted, "Oh yeah… Look at that." He nodded in approval and I patted his back as we started inside.

We got to our lockers and I couldn't help but notice someone new just down the line. It was a girl, looking to be in her sophomore year, but I could be wrong. She was dressed differently, all covered up in clothes, and I respected her for it. Better than all these other girls that dressed like they were either going to work the corner or take off whatever they had on by a pole in some sleazy club. "Stiles?" I asked, smacking his shoulder. My eyes never leaving the female while she put some books away in her locker. "Who is she? Is she new?" I continued to question him since he usually knew everything about anyone new that came into this school. "Oh, that must be, uh…" He blinked a few times, snapping his fingers. "Ah, Carrie! Yeah, I think that's her name. My dad was talking about some girl that had checked into the motel about fifteen minutes from here. She tried to pay the guy with about twenty bucks for the night, but he let her off then called my dad to see if he could help her." He shrugged. "She's kind of cute. You know, if you're into that whole religious, virgin, see no evil, and speak no evil kind of thing."

I just shook my head. "I guess, but I don't know. There's just something about her." She looked my way and I smiled, but she closed her locker and made haste the other way. I made a face like; oops, I guess I scared her off. "Are your wolfy senses tingling or something, Scott?" Stiles asked, getting in my line of sight after she disappeared from it. The scent of fear and confusion emanating from her. Thanks to Derek's little lesson on the rooftop, I notice emotions everywhere I go now. "Something like that. But, since she's new, we should probably help her find her classes." Stiles nodded in agreement and he followed me while I tracked her down. She was definitely confused and it wasn't hard to tell that she was pretty shy. When we found her, she was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking around like she was a rat in a maze hunt for cheese. I threw on my best smile and tried to hide how extremely tired I was as I approached her. "Hi, you must be new here." I chuckle softly, extending my hand to her. "I'm Scott, that's Stiles," I gestured to him behind me while he gave one of his classic awkward waves. "And we just wanted to welcome you to Beacon Hills." I smiled.

I could tell she was nervous, not only by her scent, but by her body language. "Oh… Hi." She said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. Her eyes staring at my hand like it was something alien. The girl then looked me over like she was trying to read me, like she was confused on why I was being nice and welcoming. I figured she'd been bullied a lot at her old school or something and didn't think much of it. So, I pulled my hand away and cleared my throat as I used it to scratch the back of my neck; just as she was about to reach for it. "I'm…" I could tell she was trying to decide whether she should tell me her name or not by the way she bit her lip. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm Carrie." She finally said and all I could do was smile. I smiled like I was proud of her for just saying her name like I'd been her teacher and she understood what I was telling her. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Carrie." I chuckled again then looked to Stiles.

"Do you need some help getting to your next class or…?" I asked with a curious tilt of my head. When I looked back to Stiles again, he was yawning and starting to nod off. "Stiles!" I called out. He jumped up and looked around. "What?! Where?! What happened?! Who died?! SCOTT!" I could hear a small giggle and I joined in the light laughter just from his reaction to waking up. The light left my eyes as I realized I didn't know if it was really Stiles or not. For all I know, he could've really just passed out and now the Fox has him under control. Maybe he's just trying to trick me again. I'd have to definitely keep a closer eye on him now, but I turned my attention back to Carrie who seemed to be afraid again. "So, help?" I asked. She just nodded. "Alright, can I see your schedule?" She nodded again, "Okay." I took the paper she handed to me and looked it over. "Oh cool. You have History first too." I smiled, "Come on, it's right this way."

Stiles went ahead of me, leading Carrie and I to class. It was easier for me to keep an eye on him this way, but I knew that wasn't the reason he went ahead. I just chuckled and shook my head at him. "So, where was your old school? What made you move?" I asked, interested in her story. Carrie's eyes went wide and she stayed quiet, looking for an answer. "Don't want to talk about it?" I twisted my lips to the side and she shook her head. "That's okay. I was just wondering." I shrugged, "You don't have to worry about any bullies here, by the way. One moved to London and the other joined the good team." I smiled, remembering how Queen Bee Lydia used to be before the supernatural hit Beacon Hills like a tidal wave. "How did you….?" She looked at me confused. "Intuition, I guess? I don't know. But I've been there. We both have." I glanced at Stiles before looking at her again. "You don't have to be afraid here, though. Consider it paradise."

I noticed the irony in my words right after I said them. Although, I played a smile, I was hiding a frown. Beacon Hills was far from paradise and I silently prayed for Carrie's safety and that she never has to cross paths with any of the supernatural nightmares going on around us. Then I realized that I probably shouldn't even be talking to her because something might happen. I almost sighed, but quickly covered it up with a yawn so she wouldn't notice or think I was lying about the paradise comment. She smiled shyly at me and nodded like she understood what I was trying to tell her. "Thank you." She said, sounding sincerely grateful that we were kind enough to help her out and feel welcome here. You're welcome." I answered with a smile. "You're never alone. Don't forget that."


	2. Chapter 2

We got to class just before the bell rang. Stiles sat beside me on my right, and there was an open seat on my left that Carrie took. She seemed nervous. Mr. Yukimura started the class by reading some passage from the book about Japanese-American concentration camps in the state of California. I looked over to Stiles who was really taking focus on the subject because of all of the voicemails that Allison had gotten on her phone. It was strange. All of it was. Apparently they were for a concentration camp that didn't even exist? It most likely did, but, maybe it was for the supernatural; which is why it was covered up and nobody knew about it. Mr. Yukimura must've lied to keep it a secret, thinking we didn't know what the Hell was going on, or he was protecting us from finding out the truth. I sighed softly, taking down a few notes since I promised myself and my mom that I would get my grades up this year; regardless of all of the supernatural phenomena going on all around us.

My eyes moved over to check on Carrie to see how she was doing on her first day. It looked like she was writing down everything that he said, word for word. I blinked in surprise when I realized she didn't have the textbook. So, to save her the embarrassment of someone else raising their hand to call her out on it, I took the initiative and whispered to her. "Hey, Carrie." She looked up from her notebook and I could tell she was having a hard time breaking away from it with my distraction. "Would you like to share my book?" I asked. She gave a simple nod and I scooted my desk closer to hers; placing the book over the crack between our desks. "Thank you." She mumbled with a shy smile. "You're welcome." I returned her smile then looked up when Mr. Yukimura cleared his throat. "Mr. McCall… Mind telling me what you're doing over there with," He gestured to Carrie and it was clear that he didn't know who she was. "Carrie." I helped him out. "I was actually sharing my book with her because she doesn't have one." Plan: Failed.

"And why do you not possess a book today, Carrie?" Mr. Yukimura had his arms folded across his chest. Eyes full of judgment. I frowned when I saw Carrie sink down in her desk, she was almost stunned with fear. I watched as the pencil holder on the teacher's desk tipped over by itself, pencils falling out onto the desk. Some even landed on the floor. "It's my first day… I'm new." She muttered her reply quietly. "Ah! Alright. Did the principal give you a slip?" He asked before picking up the pencils from the floor and the desk, returning them to the holder. Confusion plastered all over my face from what I had just witnessed. I was definitely going to have to talk to Stiles about that later. Carrie nodded in return to Mr. Yukimura's question and got up from her seat with the slip in her hand; giving it to the teacher, who had since changed his expression and began to be more sympathetic.

"I'm very sorry, Miss. Whittaker. I shouldn't have assumed." He apologized. She looked down momentarily then brought her gaze back to him, "I got lost and I guess I forgot to give it to you. I'm sorry." She replied. The professor then put a hand on her shoulder and faced the rest of us. "Class. This is Carrie Whittaker, and I'd like you to make her feel welcome and have a good first day as well as rest of the year here at Beacon Hills." He said while she waved shyly. "You can go back to your seat now, Carrie. And you can share Mr. McCall's book until you get your own." She nodded, walking back to sit down at her desk. "Sorry about that. I didn't think he'd do that if he saw that we were working together." I said, twisting my lips to the side. "It's okay." She responded, eyes on the book.

After class, I fixed my desk back up and started out to the hallway before I stopped; remembering to ask Carrie something. "Damn, where'd she go?" I asked myself just as Stiles came up behind me. "Where'd who go?" He asked. "Carrie." I replied. "Oh, I think she went to her next class or something." Stiles shrugged. "Does she even know where it is?" I blinked, strangely concerned for her well-being. More or less of it having to do with the fact that I single-handedly humiliated her by getting her in trouble on the first day. I am such an idiot for not thinking it through. So, I followed her scent; not creepy at all as I made my way down the hallway. Stiles followed close beside me. "Did you notice the pencil holder?" I asked. He looked at me confused, "What pencil holder?" He responded.

"The one back in class that fell over by itself."

"It fell by itself?" Stiles was now intrigued, but still a little confused. "I thought Mr. Yukimura knocked it over on accident?"

I shook my head. "No, it actually fell all by itself. Right around where I got busted for helping out Carrie."

He blinked. "Do you think she had something to do with it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised with everything going on already." I sighed.

We ended up finding her back at her locker and I sighed in relief. "Well, at least something's going right." I shooed Stiles away to his locker, not wanting to overwhelm her with too many people. "Hey." I said as I approached her. "I forgot to ask, but would you like to borrow my book until you get your own? I can use Stiles' for homework then you and I can share mine in class." Carrie blinked, seeming confused, yet grateful that I was still being nice to her. "You really don't have to do that." She said, but I shook my head. "I insist. But, if you want, I can take you to the school library right now and we can see if they have any more books that you need for the rest of your classes." I smile at her warmly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, "I don't get it. If this is some kind of plan to play pranks on me, please don't. Please leave me alone." Carrie frowned. The pain in her eyes clear as day, but something else was there. Her pupils pulsated and one of the lockers behind her flew open with nobody touching it. I blinked as she gasped. "I'm going to be late for my next class." She held her notebook close to her chest and started to go, but I cut her off. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not planning on pranking you or doing anything bad or mean to you. I'm not like that at all, I swear. Come on, let me take you to the library to get your books and from there the librarian will give us permission slips excusing our tardiness. Please?" I pleaded. She released a small sigh, but nodded. "Okay…" She said quietly and I led her down the hall toward the library. "That was weird what happened to the locker back there, right?" I chuckled, testing her out. She nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah. Weird." I glanced over to her to see she had somewhat of a guilty face. "Did you have anything to do with it?" I asked, almost teasingly like I was joking around. Then I notice her eyes go wide. "No, of course not!" She spoke in a tone that said: how dare you ask such a thing. I listened to her heartbeat and it jumped. She was lying. My guess is she also made the pencils fall over in class. What was she? What else could she do? Did she know I was a werewolf? A True Alpha? I bit my lip and hid my face for a moment before looking to her. "Easy! I was only joking, okay? Things like that are impossible, right?" I laughed, shaking my head like I thought she was silly. "Yeah, right." She nodded, laughing a little along with me. "I'm sorry for yelling like that." She said, looking down. "It's okay." I smiled, "I'm sorry for offending you."

We finally got to the library and she gave the librarian her class schedule. "I'll see if we have them in stock." The lady smiled at us before going in to type on her computer for all the books. Once she was done, she wrote down the locations around the library of where they would be on a piece of paper. "They should all be there and if they're not, just tell me and I'll figure something out." She pushes the paper toward us and I take it, ripping it in half and giving Carrie one piece. "I'll get this half, and you get the other. So, it gets done faster and you're not too late to class." I grin and she smiles, "Sounds good." She took her half and went over toward where the first book on her list would be. I headed in the opposite direction and pulled out my phone to text Stiles. _"She definitely had something to do with it and the locker behind her flew open when I was talking to her."_ I hit send then started going along the shelves of books. "Ah! There it is." I picked out the History book and held it in my free hand. My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me shift the book to the hand already occupied by the list to pick it up. _"What do you think she is?"_ was Stiles' answer. I typed in my reply, _"Idk but she's got to be something." _Send.


End file.
